Sharon "Spike" Finnegan
"Do I look like someone who cares about anything other than music?" Spike Finnegan Spike is the daughter of the Sea Witch from the Little Mermaid. In the Destiny conflict, Spike is a Rebel, as she would rather shred her electric guitar then cut out some mermaid's tongue. She rooms with Audra Lightning Appearance Spike has black hair with sea foam green tips she wears in a mohawk. She has bright blue-green eyes, and dark skin. The shape of her teeth remind pretty much everyone who looks at her of a shark's. She wears a bejeweled leather jacket, a sea-foam green tank top, a bejeweled leather belt, and a short sea-foam green skirt. She wears knee high leather boots with a silver clasp, and commonly is seen holding her guitar case. Around her neck is a spiked choker. Underwater, she has a dark tail with sea foam green flecks in a random design and fins on her forearms. Personality Spike is a bit emotional. She get's hurt feelings easily, and when it happens will focus on a tune she's been working on, rather than let tears stream down her face. She gets her best songs that way. She's a bit grumpy. It depends on when you catch her on whether or not she'll be nice to you. Spike had a kind of up in the air childhood and therefore will feel angry about something that happened to her eight years ago on that day. Anniversary's of something drive her insane. She can be a little obnoxious. She's loud, bossy, and irritating. She drives a lot of people insane, with her yelling loud rock songs and such. Her roommate hates the music, so makes herself scarce whenever Spike's in the dorm, which makes no sense at all to Spike because her music is so awesome in her opinion. Spike calls herself Spike and not Sharon simply because: "Have you ever heard of a Rock Star called Sharon?!" Spike started out just being her stage name, but now it's what everyone calls her. They can't associate Sharon as her name. Though she has no qualms about telling people that's her birth name, a lot of people refuse to believe her. She can be a little bit annoying...because if she doesn't know your name, sometimes even if she does, she'll refer to you as simply "pal." She even does that to teachers. Romance TBA Abilities Potion Making: 'Spike is pretty much an average alchemist. She's not spelltacular at it, but she's also not that horrible at it. Basically, she's "meh" at it. She probably could be better at it, but she just doesn't care. Friends 'Audra Lightning ''"If I murdered someone, she'd be who I'd call to help me hide the body. She's got a good head on her shoulders." -Spike about Audra'' Audra is her special effects girl during her concert. Audra's supposed to be moody, and Spike is moody, so they were probably assigned as roommates so Spike would rub off on her. But really Audra's there to wait out the storm. She's the calm in the center of the tornado, and Spike goes to her when she needs a break from drama. King Jackson ''"He's a pretty good judge of whether or not my songs stink. I'm glad I've got a friend who actually likes my music."-Spike about King'' King is the one who listens to her music before she deems the songs ready to be heard by anyone else, He's a pretty good audience member. (By that he cheers and yells through out it, which is how she knows it's good. Or if he hates the song, he'll be silent.) Acquaintances [[Punky Polacki|'Punky Polacki']]: ''"She likes my style, I like her story. She's cool." -Spike about Punky'' Rarely will an over-energetic friendly person rub Spike the right way, but Punky's different. Spike goes to Punky when she needs a laugh, though that doesn't usually happen. When it does, Spike gives her a free ticket and backstage pass to her next concert, as a way of thanking her for making her laugh. Hector Bridgeport ''"She complains to me. I complain to her. We have a sort of symbiotic relationship, you might say. Or you might not, I don't know what that means." Spike about Hector. '' Pretty much moody acquaintances. More TBC Merlena Lagoon ''"look, story mates are story mates." Spike about Merl'' Merlena is her story mate, and as such that makes Spike...vaguely aware of her. She knows that for whatever reason Merlena doesn't like the water, but for once is thinking tactfully, and thinks it's none of her business to pry. Spike keeps her on her radar, but that's about it. Melinda Templeton ''"We shouldn't be story mates." Spike about Meli'' Spike has nothing against Melinda in general, she just knows what she has to deal with, for the most part, and thinks it's unfair that Melinda was pulled in to be Spike's story mate just because she was adopted by the right person. (or wrong person, depending on how you look at it.) Interests Rock and Roll She writes songs and performs them. Their usually very loud and hard to understand, but Raven once made the comment that she was better than Sparrow and his band. Of course, anyone is better than Sparrow and his band. Pet She has a pet shark named Zeppelin she visits at the water every day. Zeppelin is a small dark grey shark with a raised scar over one eye and a spiked collar around his neck. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Little Mermaid